


First Date

by Burgie



Category: Star Stable
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-10
Updated: 2016-08-10
Packaged: 2018-08-07 21:03:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7729684
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Burgie/pseuds/Burgie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lisa and Linda go on their first date to Jorvik Peak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Date

Linda texted Lisa to meet her at the stables at seven. That time had passed about half an hour ago, but Linda didn’t mind- Meteor kept pestering her for more food anyway.

“I swear, Meteor, you eat half the food that the stable orders,” said Linda, but she fed him another carrot anyway. She stroked his neck as he whinnied in delight.

“Leave some for Starshine,” said Lisa, and Linda turned around and grinned at her.

“You made it,” said Linda, quickly embracing her.

“Yeah. Sorry I’m late, I had to wait for dad to drive me here,” said Lisa.

“You could’ve just walked here,” said Linda. “I know that you’re from the city, but here in the country you’re pretty safe to walk around at night.”

“I don’t know the area well enough to do that yet,” said Lisa. “Show me around later, yeah?”

“I would now but I’ve get somewhere special to show you,” said Linda. “Come on, I’ve already got Starshine saddled up and ready for you.”

“I can do it myself,” said Lisa. Linda just laughed at her before helping her up into the saddle. She could feel Lisa’s eyes on her as she swung up into her own saddle.

“Ready to go?” asked Linda.

“Yep,” said Lisa. “It still feels weird, being back in the saddle.”

“City girl,” Linda teased. She rode out, Lisa following behind her. The night air felt cool on her bare arms, but that was okay.

“Did you get dressed up for me?” asked Lisa as they exited the stable gates.

“Yeah,” said Linda. Her hair felt strange, scraped back and tied up like it was. She wore the green shirt with a nice golden dragon design that she usually wore for competitions, and she had on a nice pair of jeans rather than baggy pants.

“And I just wore what I wore at school,” said Lisa. She chuckled, then rode beside Linda so that their arms brushed together.

“Careful,” said Linda, laughing as Meteor stepped away from Starshine. “We can cuddle later.”

“Is that a promise?” asked Lisa.

“Yes,” said Linda. “You know, I only got dressed up for you. Nobody’s noticed me before, but now that you have… I just want to look good for you.”

“Really?” Linda couldn’t be sure, but it looked like Lisa was blushing. “I’m flattered.”

“I always like to do things properly,” said Linda. “I’ve learnt a few things over the years from watching Anne flirt and have various different boyfriends. Is it working?”

“So far,” said Lisa. “I didn’t have to be there at seven for a movie or a dinner reservation, did I?”

“No,” said Linda. “I’m taking you somewhere special. The time doesn’t matter, just as long as it’s past sunset.”

“Ooh, sounds interesting,” said Lisa. “Is it one of those fairy things, like a secret clearing is revealed by the light of the moon?”

“No again,” said Linda, laughing. “I’m sure that Jorvik has some of those places, though. But no, that’s not where I’m taking you. You’ll see what it is when we get there.”

As they rode through the countryside, Linda pointed out a few things to Lisa. She’d probably seen them before in the mad dash back to the stables to warn Herman, but only in glimpses. There was the old water mill, the old farm, the old village…

“Why are there so many old and abandoned places around here?” asked Lisa.

“Because of the mines,” said Linda. “A lot of people who lived in the villages and old farms were killed in the various mine collapses. Though now, knowing who was in charge of Deep Core…”

“Yeah,” said Lisa. “I didn’t expect this town to have such a dark and interesting history.”

“It pays to read up on things,” said Linda. “You were probably just expecting a little country town, weren’t you?”

“I really didn’t want to move here at first,” said Lisa. “But dad got a new job here. I was having the worst day up until I met you. First Anne insulted me, then I was hit on by that guy… both of whom ended up being okay. And then I met you.” When Lisa smiled at her, Linda felt butterflies in her tummy that spread to a smile on her face.

“You’re sweet for saying that,” said Linda. She guided Meteor onto a rocky road. “Be careful, this road is kinda steep. Watch out for rocks and gaps in the road.”

“This is familiar,” said Lisa. “The road up to the Stonering was pretty dangerous too.”

“Yeah but the situation is vastly different now,” said Linda, and giggled.

“I much prefer this,” said Lisa. Linda could only grin as she rode up the road that was more of a trail.

At last, Meteor crested the hill, followed by Starshine. Linda dismounted and turned to get the blanket out of her saddlebags, but froze when she saw Lisa. Even in the moonlight, she was beautiful. The slight wind ruffled her short red hair, and the moonlight illuminated her pale skin as she looked around.

“What is this place?” asked Lisa, finally breaking Linda out of her trance. Linda’s cheeks flushed as she reached into the saddlebags and withdrew the blanket.

“Jorvik Peak,” said Linda, pointing to the sign. “It’s a popular place for couples.” She spread the blanket out close to the cliff’s edge and beckoned her girlfriend over.

“I can see why,” said Lisa. After a moment, Linda helped her dismount and then took her by the hand and led her to the blanket. There, they finally sat down.

“Nice view, isn’t it?” said Linda. “I love it here.”

“It is,” Lisa agreed, emotion making her voice tight. “Jorvik looks so big from here. I can see the stables.” She pointed to the large, brightly-lit rectangle.

“Most people come out here to stargaze, city girl,” said Linda. “Look up.” Lisa’s wide eyes got even wider as she looked up and took in the billions of stars above them.

“Wow,” said Lisa. “I’ve never seen this many stars before.”

“Light and other pollution in the city blocks out the stars,” said Linda. She laid back on the blanket, patting it to invite Lisa to lay down beside her. When she did, Linda scooted a little closer to her and wrapped an arm around her.

“Do you know any constellations?” asked Lisa, turning her head to look at Linda.

“You have stars in your eyes,” said Linda without even thinking, and then she blushed and laughed as she realised what she’d just said.

“You do too. I mean, the stars are reflecting off your glasses so it looks like…” Lisa smiled as Linda giggled again.

“Anyway, I do know some constellations,” said Linda. “Want me to point them out for you?”

“Please do,” said Lisa. 

As Linda pointed out the different constellations, Lisa rested her head on her arm and watched. She was listening mainly to Linda’s voice though, her excitement as she talked about some constellations and the rising and falling cadence of her voice. It was musical. Like a song. One that Lisa never wanted to stop listening to.


End file.
